Sonic Gear Series 1
by GGsYoyo
Summary: Sonic Gear is a Sonic version of Top Gear!  This is the first part of Series 1, hopefully if I get enough interest, there will be more series to come!  Planning on 10 parts per Series    Note: Star in a Reasonably Priced Car can be ANY Sega character!


"Tonight, we're seeing if the new Challenger can be tamed; take some Japanese sports car around town, and we have a real 'artistic' star for our reasonably priced car!" Sonic yelled. "Okay, okay, firstly, is our challenge." The screen split to middle of Station Square. "Alright then, I'm driving the Toyota Supra, reliable, classic, and still fast!" Sonic commented, stepping out of a black Toyota Supra. A silver Nissan Skyline drove up behind him. "Ah yes, classic. That's a word that describes the Supra alone." A younger voice was heard from the Nissan. The driver stepped out. It was Tails. "Modern engineering will always be superior." Sonic rolled his eyes. "2002 isn't much more modern compared to '95." A red Honda NSX drove up to them. "Well if it isn't the Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled. Tails laughed a little bit. Knuckles opened the door to the Honda. "You guys do realize those have nothing on my Honda right?" Tails face palmed. A man in a white coat walked up and handed Tails an envelope. "Okay, in today's challenge we have to test these 3 factors of Japanese sports car: Drift, Style, and Modifications."

Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic walked into their cars. They drove to Twinkle Circuit for the drifting contest. Twinkle Circuit was re-worked to be fit for race cars instead of the hover cars. Sonic went first. He drove quickly into the corner and pulled the handbrake. The Supra slid through the corner. "That's not drifting!" Tails yelled loudly. Knuckles shook his head at Sonic's action. Tails went next. For his drift, he double clutched into the start of the corner. He did a faux turn into a counter-steer for inertia. An inertia drift in an AWD car. Knuckles didn't look too impressed, but Sonic looked worried. "Tails isn't messing around, is he?" Sonic asked. Knuckles hopped into his NSX. He decided to let the Mid-Rear engine format do that work. Knuckles dived hard into under steer. The back end swooped out and the NSX went sideways. A perfect 90 degree turn around the corner, he then straightened out at the end.

For style, the three of then headed to a car show. The judges were extremely tough to impress. Of course, they were the only ones there so no real competition. The group had their cars lined up in a circular fashion. Sonic's Supra on the right, Tails' Skyline in the middle, and Knuckles' NSX on the left. The three of them stood in front of the cars as the judges looked around. They started with Knuckles' Honda. On their clipboards and paper, they wrote down notes of the car. Noting is it as the only mid engine car, the only car with flip up headlights, and the longest car. They then proceeded to Tails' Skyline. They wrote down that it was a Japanese exclusive, the only AWD car, and that the silver paint looked cool. The judges walked to the Supra. The words that had written were: Basic, twin turbo, all-out tuner. The judges then presented the results with Sonic in last, Knuckles winning, and Tails second.

For the finale, they headed off to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Each of them had to modify their car anyway they wish. Sonic started off by throwing a nitrous oxide tank to the engine of the Supra. "Really Sonic? Really?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged. "Nitrous increases power outputs." He responded. "Temporarily." Tails added. Sonic then put racing slick tyres on his car. It was obvious what he was going for: Pure speed. Tails, on the other hand, went mobile three dimensional. Forwards, backwards, and now... vertical. He transformed his Skyline into part aeroplane. "You said _I_ was crazy!" Sonic yelled. Tails shrugged. "The thrusters on the back of the car add for extra lift, up off the ground even!" Knuckles decided to take this his own way. He "carved" his way through the NSX to create his own body kit. "So you just... um, punched it to create a custom body kit?" Sonic asked. Knuckles nodded. "Yep!" Tails face palmed again.

The trio drove out of the Workshop. "Tails, I still don't know how you think that's going to work!" Sonic said. Tails pressed a yellow button inside his car. The thrusters activated. His Skyline took off! Up to the air! The Skyline flew into the sight and it moulds into the grey lining of their track.

The Dodge Challenger SRT8 can be seen. "This car is not only amazingly fast..." Tails began "But also, it's now the best of the American muscle cars." Tails opened the door and stepped out. He popped open the hood. "No, I'm not kidding. Forget a 6.1 litre 8 cylinder Hemi, this is a 6.4 litre!" Tails closed the hood. He then jumped on it and sat on it. "So what is it about this new Challenger that makes itself more special than the old one?" The camera panned around the car. "For one, it produces not just 400, but 475 horsepower! That's almost as much as a Shelby GT 500 Mustang!" The camera closed shifted to the wheels. "And not only that, but it's also got more powerful brakes." Tails stepped back in the Challenger. "Should the Camaro be worried?" He pressed the ignition. A loud roar was heard. Tails nodded slowly. "It should be." He took the Challenger around. "Can you believe this? Magnificent!" He took it around a corner. The back end swooped out from underneath it. "Whaa! This is real muscle car performance!" The camera was now in the interior of the car. Tails looked at it. "What more could you want? Leather interior, a big, monstrous V8, and slides reminiscent of Formula D, well for starters..." The camera panned around the interior. "It's not entirely spacious, and of course the gear lever looks extremely outdated." The camera pointed to it. "It's just a... stick with a knob attached to it!" And then Tails drove into the grass. "Ouch! The suspension is also made from an old chariot! I mean really, it's a bumpy ride!" The camera swung around to the outside of the car. "But it is simple, American muscle at its finest." The camera shot behind the Challenger as it drove off.

"Okay, so, I gave the Challenger a drive, now let's hand it to our driver: Some say he doesn't need the sheets at night, and when he eats breakfast, he always gets fibre. All we know is, he's called Huarizo Ky!" Tails introduced the driver.

The Dodge Challenger begins driving down the straight. "Oh yes! Amazing speed!" Tails commented on the speed of the Challenger. It took the first corner. "A bit slippery there." The camera went to the interior, showing the driver. "Look at that! Pure skills!" The car went around the second corner, the tyres screeched loudly. "Not to worry! He's got it under control!" The Challenger drove around the hairpin at blazing speeds. "That's truly 6.4 litres at work!" He took it around the sweeper. The tyres screeched louder. "I wonder if animals are fighting. It sure sounds like it." Huarizo Ky went past the intersection. He was almost done with the lap. The car slid around the final two corners. It passed the point. "Okay let's see!" Tails got the slip of paper. "It finished the lap in one minute, twenty five seconds!" He put it on the board. "Cool!"

Sonic stepped on screen. "Now, our star in a reasonably priced car today is..." A silhouette stepped out of the shadows. Then he appeared. Futuristic clothing, cool yet gigantic goggles, and headphones marked him. His shirt also had what appeared to be Japanese lettering. "Meet Beat!" Sonic yelled. Beat sat down on the couch. "Sup Sonic! How ya been!" Sonic sat down as well. "Pretty good myself, how about you, Beat?" He responded. Beat shrugged. "Eh, I keep spraying over my rivals graffiti in Tokyo, but hey, it's great to be here!" The crowd applauded. "So, I heard you finally stopped Rokkaku dead in his tracks? Is that true, Beat?" Sonic asked. Beat nodded. "Yeah, wasn't too hard either." Sonic thought of another question. "How about your turf in Tokyo, your gang the GGs still got it?" Beat leaned forward a bit. "Well, we've been easing off because it's no fun with no competition haha!" Sonic nodded. "Alright then... Who wants to see Beat's lap?" The crowd made lots of noise.

The camera zoomed in on Beat then flashed into the track. The car was a simple Mazda 2 3-door, subcompact hatch. The camera was inside the cockpit with Beat. "Okay then let's go!" He yelled. The car started off. He took it around the first corner. "This thing will take some getting used to!" Tails then commented by saying "It's not THAT bad of a car!" Beat slid around the second corner. "Whoa, crap!" The car zoomed through the straight. As it entered the hairpin, the car tyres began to squeal. "That's the sound of front wheel drive cars under pressure!" Tails said. The car went back around and into the sweeper. The squealing even louder now! "Are you sure I'm driving this right?" Beat screamed over the tyres. He went over the intersection. Beat ran on through the last two corners. He drove over the point.

Back in the studio, Sonic had the results. "Beat, you want to know how you did?" Beat nodded. "I've got the only time so, who cares?" Sonic read it. "One minute... forty-five... point six!" Beat got up. "Nice!" Sonic shrugged. "Wonder how long it will last!" The camera zoomed out. "Until next time! See ya!"


End file.
